I know what you are
by seastar529
Summary: MADAUG AND NICK DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Madaug and Nick have a fateful meeting in the hallway.


Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Nick

This is Nick and Madaug. I was reading the Graphic Novel version of Infinity today, don't judge me. I was freaking out because all my favorite scenes were so perfect in picture form! And I loved how everyone looked, well everyone meaning Nick, Caleb, Madaug, Adrian, Kyrian, and Acheron. I liked others but those looks were so perfect!

WARNING YOU NOW: There is gay kissing/love, there is a little bit of a darker love here, Madaug is a little crazy but then again I would expect him to be. YOU CANNOT FLAME ME FOR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!

* * *

Madaug wasn't called a genius for nothing. He was great at science and math and when he needed any help he went to the next smartest of the school Nick. And being around Nick all the time two things happened: Madaug figured out what exactly Nick was and the more deadly of the two . . . he fell in love despite knowing exactly what Nick was. He wasn't effected by the demon glamour, no this was untampered love formed from many things.

Nick stood up to the bullies that hurt Madaug, he was the hero of the little blond. He was kind to everyone that wasn't a huge jerk, frequently making people feel better after being victimized.

And yet he was the darkest evil, the Malachai.

Madaug, being the brother of a squire and a squire in training, knew exactly what the Malachai was. But Nick didn't fit what his ancestors were. Madaug theorized that because of the human blood in Nick, the teen didn't know what he was and he was able to fight it for a while. Until, that is, when he got involved with Kyrian. But still, after having more adventures and demonic friends Nick refused to turn . . . it was astounding.

When Nick had come in with two new demons, the blond thought that was it. But Nick carried on like normal and the werehunters didn't even seem to notice the threatening presence around the group. They didn't notice that Xevikan's eyes turned gold and became slits like a demon's or serpent's when they pushed Gautier up against the lockers.

Madaug snorted at his thoughts as he walked down the hallway, nobody was out since it was still class time. He was feeling sick and when he finished his work he asked to be excuse for the rest of the period.

"Madaug, are you alright?" the familiar voice rang out, though it teasingly pronounced his name as 'Mad-dog' though its owner knew how much he hated that. Still he couldn't be mad, not when the voice made his insides churn and blood rush to his cheeks.

"I'm fine." He tried to leave, but a hand caught his in a vice grip.

"No you're not." Nick said like he knew it like he knew what two plus two was, and considering the Malachai's powers to know anything it wants Madaug could say for sure that Nick did in fact know something was wrong.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

He could feel Nick's confused stare, "We're friends . . . aren't we?"

Madaug sighed, "For how much longer?"

Nick hesitated, not knowing exactly what he was talking about, "What do you mean?"

The blond sniffled, it was allergies he kept telling himself, "How long until you forget you have human blood too?"

"Ex-excuse me?"

Madaug shrugged, "I figured it out a long time ago Nick, I know what you are."

"Oh?" Nick moved closer to him, Madaug was hyper-aware of that little fact, "What am I then?"

This was dangerous, this was a dangerous game, and he was playing with a dangerous person. Madaug shivered instantly. The tone had left concerned and while it still had regular Nick in it the undertones were demonic, promising to deal with any threat to its safety accordingly.

"Not fully human." Madaug finally said, eyes widening when Nick's hand went to rest on his hips.

Nick's breath ghosted his ear, "And why do you think that?"

Madaug shivered again, "Not think, I know for a fact that you are not fully human."

Nick's lips were so close to his ear, "If I'm not _fully_ human, then what else am I?"

Demons were known to play with their targets before going in for the kill, Madaug knew this and knew that he should bring out his pocket knife that Eric had given him, but he couldn't do that. This demon had stolen his heart.

Madaug's breath came out shallow.

"You can tell me. What do you think I am?" Nick asked.

"The Malachai."

Nick's own breath caught, before his friendly aura changed into a deadly one, "I don't think you realize what you're doing here Madaug. Stop playing with this fire. I am not the Malachai."

Madaug snorted, "We both know you are Nick."

"I warned you didn't I?" He shifted into a stance that was better to kill someone with.

"Before you kill me," Madaug cut in, "I'm not going to tell anyone. Not Ash, not Kyrian, not anyone. I want you to know that if you let me live I will keep this secret until I die and even after that it will never pass my lips."

"I want to believe you." The regular Nick voice is back, "But why should I? You're a squire in training and your vow is to help against demons like me."

"No against demons who want to hurt people." Madaug whispered, "You don't."

"How do you know that?" Nick hissed, obviously frustrated.

"Because you're you. I know you Nick and despite your blood I know you're good." the blond declared.

"Still." Nick seemed hesitant. "I can't just leave you with my secret unguarded. I don't know how strong your resolve to protect me is."

"I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted to." Madaug bit his lip after he spoke that comment, "I'm yours."

"Huh?"

Madaug used the surprise to turn around and in one bold move he kissed the Malachai square on the lips.

Nick's lips were so soft and so warm that it made Madaug go crazy. He wrapped his arms around the dangerous being, and pulled himself closer, the idea of self preservation leaving him. All he wanted was to be held by Nick. Nick was frozen for a while, but then when he realized what was going on he growled and pushed Madaug into the lockers, pinning him. He harshly deepened the kiss pushing into it like he wanted to devour the little one.

He pulled back for air, "You have no idea what you're doing little one."

Madaug whimpered in need, "Please I swear I will never betray you. I swear I'm yours."

Nick groaned, "Stop, my demon wants to do things to you I cannot mention for fear of you being afraid of me. And you have every reason to be. Get some common sense and stay away, or I might hurt you."

Madaug snorted, "The only way you can hurt me is by leaving me."

Nick leaned down and put his nose at Madaug's pulse, "I thought you had more common sense than this." He inhaled deeply taking Madaug's scent, "I know your scent, I can track you down where ever now."

"Like I would leave you." the little genius pushed into him.

"You're so smart and yet you do this. Embrace the thing that could kill you in so many ways."

Before Madaug could say anything Nick was pulled away so harshly that Madaug stumbled a bit.

"_**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU** **DOING!**_" that was Caleb, and he was yelling at Nick, he probably thought Nick was going to kill him.

"Get off me!" Nick snarled trying to leap back to the smaller boy. "He's mine!"

"Nick stop!" Zavid tried to restrain him as Caleb continued, "Whatever he did is not worth killing the kid."

"He isn't going to kill me Malphas." Madaug shouted making the demon turn.

Caleb's face was priceless, "What was he going to do?"

"I don't know you kind of stopped it before it could happen." the blond crossed his arms, "But I know he wasn't going to kill me. We already crossed that bridge."

"Excuse me?" Caleb interrupted. "Why did he want to kill you earlier."

By this time Xevikan was also helping to hold Nick back.

Madaug shrugged, "I figured out that he was the Malachai."

All three of them froze, obviously wondering if they heard right. Unfortunately this gave Nick the opportunity to get out of Xevikan and Zavid's grips and bring himself back to Madaug's side.

Nick wrapped an arm around his waist, "He's mine. All mine." It was mostly the demon side speaking but under it Nick was there as well. Did that mean regular Nick liked him as well?

Caleb sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "What did you do Madaug?"

Finally Nick's aura stopped pulsing as a demon, and said, "I can't believe you did that, I can't believe I did that!" But it didn't seem like he felt bad because his lips found Madaug's neck right after.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I know Madaug was crazy but remember he tried to make his classmates passive zombies in the first book. Should I make more of this?**

**Please review!**


End file.
